Fearless
The Fearless is an Undead organization created by Herosh the Undying. = History: = The First Years Long ago, just after the Third War, the Human Paladin known as Charles Henrick Reimond II, worked with Trolman to clear the lands of Lordaeron from the last signs of the Undeath Plague. But secretly, Charles had been influenced by the Old God known as Ik'tecomp, though he didn't know it. The Old God had been playing with his mind, and made him rape the Human Sorceress known as Jaina Proudmoore. Trolman had seen this, and forced Charles to slaughter an innocent infected child. Charles had been unable to do it, which caused the entire village the child lived in to get infected. Charles was therefore left to die with the village. But then he was contacted by a being called Judas Trol, who was in fact Ik'tecomp's Avatar. He promised Charles revenge, and in that way gained full control over Charles' mind. He gave Charles unholy powers, and from that day, the Paladin Charles had died, and instead the Death Knight, Herosh the Undying, was born. For long Herosh trained, but then, shortly after the War at the World Tree, he was done. He collected a group of undeads and travelled towards Northrend. How he had got the undead was unknown, but it is most likely he had raised them. He settled up in Dragonblight, very closely to the spot Arthas had arrived in, when he first arrived at Northrend. The undeads set up a base camp here. At that time, only ghouls, acolytes and necromancers existed in their group. Some time later, the Blood Elf known as Legion King Al'ar visited their base. He offered Herosh and his undeads to join his force, the Unyielding, as a group of their own. Herosh then named his force the Fearless, to match the name of Al'ar's force. Shortly after, Al'ar contacted Herosh, and asked him to go with him to Outland and defeat Kael'thas Sunstrider. In return he would get the entire Dragonblight, and Al'ar's undead forces. Herosh accepted and ventured towards Outland with a small group of Fearless. They entered a portal in Al'ar's fortress and arrived at the Stairs of Destiny, the Outland side of the Dark Portal. There they killed the orc and human forces, and then met with Al'ar at a Blood elven base. There one of the necromancers created an Abomination, called Plagueye. The necromancer though, was executed for doing something without Herosh's permission. While Herosh and his group were in Outland, the remaining Fearless in Northrend had improved the base. It was now a great harbor. They called it Ahr'Kanan, the Harbour of Death. After Herosh had helped Al'ar, he walked back towards the Dark Portal. On the way, he met his old friend Trolman, who was on a crusade to kill all demons in Outland. Trolman couldn't recognize Herosh and therefore killed most of his men, but when Herosh told him who he was, Trolman felt sorry for Herosh, and allowed him to pass. Herosh had taken with him one of Kael'thas' elven rangers, and captured one of Trolman's footmen as revenge for what Trolman did to his force. The Dragon War Herosh returned and was glad to see what his minions had done to the old base. He made some sort of ritual, and turned the elven ranger into a banshee, whose name was Lady Dark Scream. Lady Dark Scream then possessed to footman, and sailed off to Troldaeron with a ship. Shortly after Herosh decided to claim the land that was given to him, so he wanted to wage war on the Dragonshrines. First he went to the Emerald Dragonshrines. He quickly defeated the dragons there, and killed their leader: The Real World Avatar of Ysera. Meanwhile Trolman had found out about the ship sailing towards his lands, and sent out his minions, who easily destroyed the ship, but what Trolman didn't know, was that the ship was only a distraction. Lady Dark Scream was on a smaller boat. The Fearless turned the Emerald Dragonshrine into Tiru'Nihm, the Plagueworks, where Fearless Acolytes turned captured green dragons into plague dragons. Another race had joined the ranks of the Fearless. Lady Dark Scream had also arrived at the shores of Troldaeron. Soon after, Herosh launched an attack on the nearby Azure Draonshrine. Sadly, Malygos had known of Herosh' attack against the Emerald Dragonshrine, and had left his home in the Nexus, to defend his Dragonshrine. Herosh failed the attack, and was nearly killed, but got saved by Alexstrasza and taken to Wyrmrest Temple. There he lied unconcious for some days. While Herosh was unconcious, Lady Dark Scream had planned an assassination plot on Trolman. Apperently she succeeded. Trolman's daughter, Shandi saw this, and killed Dark Scream and her men. But only the Footman host had been killed, Dark Scream managed to escape and sail back towards Northrend. When Herosh woke up, he immediately knew what Dark Scream had done, how it unknown, though it is guessed he was told by his Master in his dreams, since he was known for that. Herosh then spoke with Alexstrasza, who wanted to help Herosh defeat the blue dragons, but only if he left the rest of the Dragonshrines alone. Herosh gathered his Fearless, and together with the Red Flight, they attacked the Azure Dragonshrine. Every blue dragon was killed, except for Malygos and another dragon, who seemed to be older than most of the flight. Herosh had spared it, knowing that it was of use the Silly Lil Ant. How he had known it, yet remains unknown. Anyways, Malygos was imprisoned in his own sanctum within the Chamber of Aspects beneath Wyrmrest, and the other dragon was set to guard him. The Azure Dragonshrine was made into Tera'Con, the Boneyard, which serves as a ressurection spot for Frost Wyrms. That's how Frost Wyrms joined the Fearless. Invasion of Stormwind Some time passed, and nothing really happened to Fearless, except for Plagueye going through a time rift to save Herosh in the past from a bunch of infinite dragons. Then one day, Herosh was once again contacted by his Master. The Old Gods had began cooperating with the Burning Legion, and therefore Ik'tecomp wanted Herosh and the Fearless to ally the Legion. The Fearless' first task with the Legion, was to take control of Stormwind City. Herosh took an army of Fearless, and sailed towards Stormwind. He landed on the shores nearby, and the siege began. The war was one after some time, and the Fearless army really increased in size, due to all the corpses in Stormwind. Meanwhile Lady Dark Scream had arrived at Northrend, where Plagueye was left in control. She easily tricked Plagueye to give her control of the Fearless. She then allowed the creation of abominations, which Herosh had been against. This way, the abominations became a part of the Fearless army. While Stormwind got rearranged, Herosh was once again contacted by his Master. This time, he was warned about an attack on Northrend by a united force, led by Prince Ronnie. He used his control over his minions, and called them to him. Dark Scream managed to gain some to her side, who stayed, while the rest sailed to Stormwind, which was now called Darkwind. Lady Dark Scream's followers got slaughtered, while she got absorbed by Ronnie's sword. Freeing of the Old Gods A lot of time passed, while the now huge Fearless organization did nothing. Then Herosh was again contacted. This time he was told to summon his Master, so they could have a little more personal talk. Herosh was told to go to Northrend once again, and enter the Titanic City of Ulduar, where he should free Yogg-Saron, another Old God. And so Herosh sailed away alone. He arrived at Ahr'Kanan, which now served as a base for the united forces that had invaded Northrend. Herosh began slaughtering them all, and created Ghouls of their corpses to aid him, but before he was finished, he got teleported away by another Old God servant known as Halk Deathcaller. Halk teleported Herosh and his ghouls directly to the gates of Ulduar. There Herosh met Loken, the servant of Yogg-Saron. To free Yogg-Saron, Herosh would have to kill all of his Keepers. Herosh and Loken went to all of their Temples, killed them and drained their powers, and then returned to Ulduar. They ventured to the last chamber, where they met Yogg-Saron himself. Loken gave Yogg-Saron his powers, but Yogg-Saron wasn't free yet. Loken was in fact the last Keeper, and Yogg-Saron therefore ordered Herosh to kill him, and so Herosh did. Herosh then travelled towards Silithus, to free another Old God, known as C'thun. Before he sailed towards Silithus, Herosh contacted Plagueye with a Titanic module, and told him to travel to the World Tree, where he would meet someone. Plagueye picked up some abominations and ghouls, and then sailed away. He arrived at the shores of Azshara, and then quickly moved to Mount Hyjal. When he arrived at the World Tree, he found who he was supposed to find. It was Cho'gall, who claimed to be the Herald of C'thun. Cho'gall had brought a bunch of Twilight's Hammer cultists with him, and as he discussed with Plagueye, an image of Herosh appeared, telling Cho'gall what he was supposed to do. First he should remove some magic-absorbing particles from the World Tree, and then he should summon an Elemental Lord called Obsidious the Magma Lord. This should serve as a distraction while Herosh freed C'thun. Afterwards, Plagueye and Cho'gall travelled towards Silithus aswell. Herosh arrived at the shores of Tanaris, at some Goblin fishing village . There he killed everyone and raised them as ghouls, except for the leader, who he raised as a Lich, who was named Gikkix Coldshade. Gikkix showed Herosh the way to Silithus, but on the way, they passed Un'goro Crater, were they met the Fire Elemental, Baron Charr. He wanted to aid them in freeing C'thun. They walked to the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj where C'thun resided. There they met the Obsidian Statue, Arkaroth, who claimed to be the 'Watcher and Speaker of C'thun'. He guarded the chamber leading to C'thun, and would only allow Herosh to enter. Herosh went in and spoke to C'thun, who told him that he had to slay the Watchers in the Titanic City of Uldum, which lied in Tanaris, in order to free him. But C'thun also told, that Trolman had sent forces to defeat C'thun, and therefore told Herosh to take his army of the Silithid and Qiraj with him. But he also had to take General Rakirijh, the Commander of C'thun's forces, with him, because C'thun did not trust Herosh. When they walked towards Tanaris, they could see Trolman's army, and Rakirijh told Herosh to go to Uldum with Gikkix and Charr, while he and the army would fight the Trolmanians. When Herosh, Gikkix and Charr arrived at Uldum, they met Cho'gall, who had set up a camp outside the gate. Plagueye was there too. After resting for the night, they continued inside and went through some tunnels. Trolman had realized what was going on, and had along with his Neon Knights travelled to Uldum aswell. Herosh and his group went through a tunnel, and arrived at some sort of island. Sadly Trolman was just behind. After killing a large group of guards, where Cho'gall got deadly wounded, Trolman arrived behind them. As they fought Trolman, the Keepers, who had known of their presence within Uldum, arrived and summoned Verulot, an Observer. Gikkix and Charr had been killed, and Herosh and Plagueye deadly hurt, when Verulot arrived. Verulot teleported Trolman out of Uldum, and Herosh with him to something called the Observers' Dimension, where he showed him how the good within Herosh fought back the corruption. Herosh then realized that he was under Old God control, and got his own mind back. Verulot then ressurected Gikkix and healed Plagueye and Cho'gall. Then he killed Cho'gall, saying he couldn't be saved from the Old Gods corruption. He then teleported them all back into the halls of Uldum, where the Keepers lied dead on the ground. They had been killed by Arkaroth, who had followed Herosh and his group into Uldum. Verulot fought against Arkaroth, and with the help of Herosh, killed him. Verulot then told Herosh that Darkwind soon would be under siege, and that Herosh should get the rest of the Fearless. He opened a portal which Herosh entered. The Silithus War While Herosh and Plagueye was in Kalimdor, the Fearless in Darkwind was without a leader. The Grand Necromancer known as Makral had seen the opportunity, and taken control of the Fearless. When Herosh returned, Makral had managed to turn 2/3 of the Fearless on his side. Herosh didn't kill Makral, knowing that a much more painful death awaited him, and therefore just took the remaining Fearless with him back to Silithus. As a thanks for staying loyal to him, Herosh granted them control of their own mind, and gave them the choice to stay with him and fight C'thun, or leave. Everyone chose to stay. Herosh then made a plan. He used his Titanic module to create an image of himself, and told Rakirijh to meet him to discuss the war. Herosh wanted Rakirijh to leave the war, along with his forces, so Herosh could attack C'thun directly. Rakirijh refused and thought he killed Herosh, even though he only killed the image. A trolmanian spy had seen this, and now everyone thought Herosh was dead. Herosh had then walked up on a hill, where he could see all the way to Tanaris, where Trolman had gone to, to get reinforcements. Suddenly Garos Greysteel, the general of the Trolmanian army, and the new father of Herosh's son, William. They discussed something, and Garos told that William was on the battlefield, and then both walked down the hill. Herosh then kept an eye on the battlefield, and when Garos' forces seemed to be losing against a flying enemy, Herosh sent his army of dragons to aid him. Then for a long time the Fearless remained silent and unseen, untill Herosh decided to spy on Rakirijh. He heard Rakirijh saying that C'thun did not want to win the war, but escape. When Herosh tried to warn Trolman, he was captured by the second-in-command of the Qiraj army, Huruxx. Huruxx took Herosh to Rakirijh, and then left with the Qiraj to the battlefield. Herosh and Rakirijh were now alone. Herosh was chained, but managed to trick Rakirijh into freeing him. Then they fought, and Herosh won, by using the weapon of a death knight: Anger. He left Rakirijh to die, knowing it would be more painful than anything he could do. He quickly assembled the Fearless army and went into Ahn'Qiraj. They got lost in the halls, but then met Prince Namalort who had found a way to the final chamber. Together they all went in there, where they met C'thun, and Christina, a Twilight Cultist. C'thun had almost finished a ritual to escape, and when Herosh tried to attack, Christina created a powerful wall of fire, which caused C'thun to escape. Afterwards, Herosh met with Trolman outside the gates. Because of the aid the Fearless had given the Trolmanians, they were allowed to live aslong as they left Silithus. Plagueye couldn't get through the gates, so Herosh cut him into pieces, and went away. How Plagueye got inside without being cut to pieces, is still a mystery. = Units = -Ghouls: These are savage creatures spawned from the corpses of humans. -Acoloytes: Humans who have chosen to follow the path of the Undead. They are basically still alive, but act and feel like an Undead. -Necromancers: Humans who have learned necromancy. The first were taught by Herosh, but since then necromancers have taught each other. -Abominations: Allowed to be created by Lady Dark Scream. -Plague Dragons: Green Dragons who have been transformed by an unknown plague. -Frost Wyrms: Created from the corpses of Blue Dragons, most coming from the Azure Dragonshrine. -Meat Wagons: It is unknown when those were created, but they were first seen in the taking of Stormwind. Notable Members of the Fearless: Herosh the Undying Plagueye Lady Dark Scream Gikkix Coldshade Grand Necromancer Makral Nathanos Marris Dr. Destructive